A promise to be Broking
by daisy-may
Summary: summary inside frist story be nice


a promise to be broking

Summery: Hinata and Neij were the best dancer and singer alive, until one night at a club were her cuosin dies she promise him that she give up dancing and singing fover .Now she moves with her unle who owns a club. An a new school were she meets the wannbe Sakuar and the hottie Naruto. Will she keep her promis or will she prove she is an always the best.

Chapter 1

"Are you sure that your dad wont be mad that were here." Said a boy was kindy a little nervous. He was wearing a gray shirt that shows his muscles really good and his blue jean pants were a little bagge.

"Don't worry Neij. He dose it know that were here any way. An come on you no we cant let this jerk and his bebo say there the best can we." She said with a smirk. She woar a red shirt that should her perfect curves and combine with a light hip blue jeans.

Neij smik back. "Alright Hinata, lets show them whos the best."

They walk into the club were they see the compation. "You ready you losers." Said the 18 year old that wosr a shirt that was to tight you could say you can see his ribs but not to much. "Yeah tell them baby."and couse we can't forget the bebo, she woar some bagge shirt and blue jeans.(I know im not go at clouths so don't hate me.)

"Alright lets get started!" said Hinata "Hit it DJ!" Neij yelled at the man. The guy noded and the music begain.

Song – (Ice Ice Baby)

The bet starts to play and Hinata and Neij start to pop from side to side.(not really good with dance moves)  
**Ice ice baby (x2)  
All right stop collaborate and listen  
Ice is back with my brand new invention**

Hinata walks the other way but Neij grabs her and they start to grind a little naughty.

**Something grabs a hold of me tightly  
Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly  
Will it ever stop yo I don't know  
Turn off the lights and I'll glow**

The croud starts to cheer a little the guy gets real pist off

**To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal  
Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle  
Dance go rush to the speaker that booms  
I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom**

The guy and the girl start to rush to the speaker dance next to it. Girl pertends she killing her partners head.

**Deadly when I play a dope melody  
Anything less than the best is a felony  
Love it or leave it you better gain weight  
You better hit bull's eye the kid don't play  
If there was a problem yo I'll solve it  
Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it**

CHORUS  
Ice ice baby vanillla (x4)

The guy and his girl start to grind then the girl walks to Neij and grinds next to him. Neij then pretend to pass out at what happen. We everyone starts laugh so dose Hinata. The girl give neij a drity look witch hinata returns.

**Now that the party is jumping  
With the bass kicked in and the vegas are pumpin'  
Quick to the point to the point no faking  
I'm cooking MC's like a pound of bacon  
Burning them if you ain't quick and nimble  
I go crazy when I hear a cymbal  
And a hi-hat with a souped up tempo  
I'm on a roll and it's time to go solo  
Rollin' in my 5.0**

Hinata and Neij starts to jump,then hinata starts to kick a leg and neij falls then fips backwords to stand back up. Neij pertends to cook and gives hinata a pice and she pertends to eat it. She gives him a thumps up. Neij starts to roll on the ground hinata jumps over him by doing a fips and landing into a split.

"Alight your time up guys lets see who won." said the DJ

Hinata smirk to Neij "we got this." Neij just smiled back and noded.

"Ok give up for Ricky and Cera."some of the people cheered in the croud.

Ok now lets give up for my frinds Hinata and Neij" the croud went wild. Hinata and Neij just smirk at each other. "told you so." "Yeah yeah I was wrong"

They resveed there money and left the back way with people still cheering.

"So I gesse being worry was for nothing right" said Hinata

"I gusse so." Then when they turn the corner there ackket. There were three guys an one girl they grab hinata but hinata kick one of them in the balls. The girl jump on Neij asking were the money was,he push her off his back. Then saw the two guys holding down on Hinata and the third guy kicking her an asking were the money was. Hinata refused to tell were the money was ,then she felt the wieght off look in time to see Neij fighting them when one guys pulled a gun out then shot Neij twice. Then when thay got there cashed and left running. Hinata scream loud and ran to neij."Neij your going to be ok can you hear me" Hinata hold Neij in her lap trying to stop the bleeding. "Oh god Neij come on wake up." "Hinata it hurts so bad. I guesse its my time to go." He said coughing up blood. "No you can't leave me you can't." she yelled "Hinata promis me you kept on dancing and sing even with out me" no I can't" Neij smiled "I'll miss you … I love you" he closed his just hug him and cried "Neij!! Please wake up don't leave me." She look at him. "You're the only person that knows me. Please stay don't go!!!" When Hinata look at Neij she than look at the sky. "Neij, I promise I will never dance or sing with out you, because if I do ……… it won't be the same." Hinata kissed his foehead cloesd her eyes.

In the distance the police and ambulance were on the way.


End file.
